


Unbearable Pains

by insomniabug



Series: Hardest of Hearts [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: In the end, words fall short because the pain is unbearable.





	Unbearable Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the s2 finale.

In the end, words fall short because the pain is unbearable.

Even with the blockers, there’s a dull ache in her bones. The thought of him tortured and alone…it’s unlike any feeling she’s ever had before. Even when Riley had been taken, she didn't feel this absolute terror, this complete feeling of devastation. It’s the type of fear that wipes her mind clean, save for one thought: _Wolfgang_.

She knows the others are concerned for her, even if they are no longer as connected. She catches the glances between Will and Riley, the way their hands would instinctively reach out to comfort the other. She can almost feel the warm satisfaction whenever Amanita would playfully tug Nomi’s hair, or how brightly Lito would smile into the phone when he calls Hernando and Dani.

_Wolfgang_.

She doesn’t care that Whispers knows her name. She doesn’t care that they managed to kidnap him and Jonas, finally giving them some kind of leverage in this war. She just wants _him_ back.  

It’s Capheus who makes sure she eats and takes breaks when her eyes become bloodshot. It’s Sun who makes sure she doesn’t give in to the despair clawing at her spirit. They aren’t Wolfgang, who knows her down to her soul, but they give her comfort.

_Wolfgang_.

The pain is unbearable, but she will bear it...because the alternative is worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but I wanted to write something in Kala's pov.


End file.
